


Faces left behind

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur was saved by Merlin, F/M, One-Shot, Post Season 5, nobody died in 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: Unexpected guest appears during a feast to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war with Morgana.





	Faces left behind

_Albion._

This single word was always in Merlin's mind, everything He'd done was for Albion and now, time of Albion came. It was ending of some chapter in his life, but nothing truly ends, right? Year passed from the battle at Camlann and he could finally said, that everything is alright. Time of peace and prosperity. They really did it. He caught himself that he missed that times. He didn't miss danger and fear, but there was something about that times. There was his the best and the worst days of his life. Few times he talked with Arthur about past events, remembering what passed. They survived a lot together. It was something to remember.

Now, he was sitting at the feast, on the Arthur's side. He had position on the court as sorcerer and advisor. It was hard on the begining. All of this looks, new clothes, servants called him "Sire" although a year ago they saw him throwing dung from the stables... but he get used to. He spent  most of the time in his chamber, learning and working. He had few students, but it was hard to learn them something, when they tried to impress him all the time. 

He was alone, he had friends of course, but he didn't even look for wife, although Gwen tried to find him someone. He'd never answered and explained his reasons, only sighed and went back to work. Arthur had Gwen, Leon was married with Mithian, they met on feast in Nemeth year ago, when Arthur's court was traveling by all kingdoms. Merlin will never forget how they realised that there is something between First Knight of Camelot and Princess of Nemeth. When he was coming back with Arthur, Gwen and Knights to their chambers they overheard Leon's incompetent compliments.They had to refrain from snorting with laughter. Gwaine fell in love with barmaid from The Rising Sun... no one was suprised, really. And Percival find love in one of ladies from Camelot.

\- So Merlin... Have you found any cute sorceress? \- Gwaine asked and smirked.

\- Not this again... - Merlin sighed, but then he felt someone hand on his arm.

\- Yes, he found long time ago... - He heard familiar, sweet voice. He looked up and realised who was standing there. Freya. He was too shocked to say something, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Then, Freya just kissed him. Knights and The Royal Couple were in shock too. Who was this woman?! Merlin was kissing with girl on their eyes! MERLIN AND THE GIRL! Well.. this is almost like girl kissing a girl, Arthur thought.

\- Fr-Freya? What-t are you doing here? - Merlin asked, he didn't know how it was possible. She was Lady of the lake, she died long time ago... how it was possible? He looked at her with shock.

\- What am I doing here? You are joking, right? I'm going to finally met your friends and spend perfect night with my love. - She answered with smile. Arthur asked one servant to add one chair to the table and prepare tableware for one more person. Merlin didn't know what he should say, he didn't understand.

\- So... Merlin, could you introduce us? - Gwen asked with smile. Merlin clearned his throat.

\- Freya, this is Gwen and Arthur, Queen and King of Camelot. - Merlin started with royal couple. - Arthur, Gwen... this is Freya. - after that he introduced her to the rest and servants prepared place for Freya, she sat and looked at Merlin with smile.

\- So... Merlin, when I said 'no more secrets' I really meant that. - Arthur said with smile. He was not angry, but he didn't understand why Merlin kept in secret that he is in love with somebody. Merlin didn't know what he should say, so Freya decided to say something.

\- I was overworked last time, we didn't have time to meet... but I decided to show up today and make Merlin a suprise. - Freya giggled and looked at Merlin, who didn't know what to think. He didn't want to talk about her death around his friends and not knowing how she ended up here was burning him inside. Merlin was staring at her and remembering time when she died. It was long time ago, but he remembered every detail. She was wearing still the same dress that he stole from Morgana and he realised that she is barefooted, like he buried her. 

\- Mer _lin_! - Arthur shouted at him, brining him back on earth. 

\- What? - Warlock shook his head, Arthur only rolled his eyes. 

\- So! How did you two met? - Mithian asked with smile on her lips. 

\- O my... that was so much time ago. - Freya answered with smile. 

\- She needed my help... and I helped her. - Merlin shrugged, finally saying something. He looked at Freya with little smile. He didn't help her... he failed her. He knew that, but his friends didn't need to know. 

\- Can you be more specific? - Gwen gave them warm smile. 

\- He made me feel loved, when I thought I'm a monster. - Freya answered with smile and looked at Merlin. It gave them more questions than answer, but before somebody asked again, Merlin answered.

\- You did the same, my love. - his voice almost break. He knew what it is like, to feel like a monster. When nobody can understand you, when you are lonely. Arthur sighed hard, Merlin told him about times, when he started to believe that he is a monster, he didn't like that. But wait... if he met Freya then... he hided his girlfriend all this time?! He looked at his friend with shock, but then Merlin rose and looked at Freya. 

\- Can I have dance, My Lady? - He asked with little smile. 

\- I thought you didn't ask. - She answered and gave him her hand, he took her at parquet, where few couple were dancing to the slow music played by bards. His friends was watching them. They realised, that Freya didn't have any shoes, what looked quite weird. She wore dress looking like it was made for princess, but she didn't have shoes? Merlin was dealing with dance quite well, it had been year since he was member of court, he had to learn few things. Merlin and Freya looked like they were in diffrent world, far far away from Camelot. They were focus on themselves. Arthur could swore that was first time when he saw Merlin like this, in love. But why he didn't see that years ago? Freya couldn't be 'overworked' by all these years. When the bards' song ended, Merlin kissed Freya and then they returned to the table, they were talking with Merlin's friends, avoiding answering questions about their past, it became quite easy later, when some of his friends drank too much wine. An hour before the feast ended, Freya and Merlin left. Merlin wanted answers, talk alone with Freya. 

\- That was wonderful evening. - Freya said with smile, when they were walking by hall. 

\- How? - Merlin stopped and looked at her. 

\- You know that I'm dead, nothing changed that... but I had a chance to see you again, and I used it. - She answered and looked it his eyes. Merlin swallowed and nodded. 

\- How much time do we have? - he  asked, knowing that she would have to return to Avalon soon. 

\- Till the Midnight. 

Merlin snorted quiet. Like in all those fairytales. It was very close to the midnight. He took her hands and looked deep in her eyes, there was so many things he wanted to say. That he love her, and always will be. There will be no another woman in his life... so many things he wanted to say! But he knew that he didn't have time, so he kissed her. Kissed her like it could say her what he feels. Then she broke the kiss. 

\- That was wonderful night, my love. - She said and then... she just disappeared, leaving him with broken heart again... but she was right. That night was wonderful and he would not replace her with any other. Seeing her again, her smile, oportunity to kiss her again, to dance with her was blessing. Merlin stared at the place, where Freya was standing just few seconds ago. Then he heard Arthur's voice. 

\- Merlin? What are you doing here? - Arthur asked. 

\- Where is Freya? - Gwen added and looked at her friend. Merlin wiped a tear from his cheek, he realised that he was crying. He didn't look at his friends, he couldn't. 

\- She was never truly here... - Merlin whispered. - She died long time ago. 

Then, he went to his chambers, leaving his friends without proper explanation. He heard Arthur's gasp and he was almost sure that Gwen wanted to ask him about it but he didn't want to talk about it, not now. That evening was wonderful, but it was too much for his heart. 


End file.
